<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's as Real as We Want it to be by Muted_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094426">It's as Real as We Want it to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_Red/pseuds/Muted_Red'>Muted_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Vector and Espio are trying their best, parenting, past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muted_Red/pseuds/Muted_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector volunteers to adopt an orphaned Charmy on an impulse, only problem is that he need to be married. On another impulse he drags Espio into this with him. Now the two need to do their best to raise a child with no prior experience, they hope for the best, but what happens when Vector's childhood comes back to haunt him, coupled with new confusing feelings, and Vector's stubbornness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission was supposed to be simple. While this wasn’t the normal missing person case things should have gone smoothly after the info provided by Sonic it should be a simple in and out deal, that’s what Vector and Espio believed at first. Those hopeful thoughts felt like they were in the far past now. The two were hiding behind a large crate avoiding a barrage of bullets from Starline and his cronies. Both were exhausted having fought for what felt like hours, Espio running low on shurikens and Vector being hindered having to hold one of the missing people they were looking for in his arms while they made their escape. </p>
<p>Espio looked at Vector angrily signing to him not wanting to be heard by any of Starlines cronies who were looking for them. “ This is why we bring Mighty with us on missions.”  Espio’s hands moved quickly as he signed. </p>
<p>Vector silently sighed as he clumsily responded, still holding the small figure of the person they had rescued in his arms. “ Espio, Mighty is on a mission already, and we can’t wait because we have bills to pay.” He paused for a moment looking around making sure they hadn’t been spotted just in case “ This was supposed to be an easy mission, how would I know this was going to happen.” </p>
<p>Espio simply glared at Vector as he turned invisible to scout out an escape path leaving Vector alone. Vector sat down waiting for his teammate to return, looking around every few minutes making sure he hadn’t been spotted. He looked down at the person he and Espio had just rescued, a small bee, he looked like he couldn’t be any older than 8. The kid was sleeping peacefully in Vector’s arms, Vector wasn’t sure how after all the running he had been doing. He assumed the kids name was Charmy as he was the only child on the list of missing people that they had been looking for. </p>
<p>Vector sighed, he had hoped to find more of the missing people but they'd all vanished without a trace, a whole colony of bees wiped off the map with no trace until Vector and Espio were hired by Sonic recently the colony was believed to be entirely gone. </p>
<p>Vector looked down at Charmy again lost in thought “This kid has probably been through so much, he deserves this moment of calm.” Espio suddenly returned to Vector's side, Vector being far too lost in thought to even notice Espio’s approach. </p>
<p>Espio quickly signed to his teammate, eager to leave this place. “ At your 3 there’s an exit to the building, at our 8 there’s a sewer entrance, which should we go for.” </p>
<p>Vector signed the number “8” almost dropping Charmy in his haste. </p>
<p>Espio nodded and the two made their way over to the small sewer grate leading to their escape, they had almost reached it when a large steel beam flew just over Espio’s head. They turned to see a figure in a winter coat standing with a red glow around them looking over them holding another beam ready to throw. </p>
<p>Espio threw a shuriken at the figures feet as Vector slid over to the sewer grate grabbing the bars of it and ripping it out of the ground with one arm, he threw it at the hooded figure who batted it away with the steel beam giving he two time to dive into the sewer and escape, after almost an hour the two had escaped the sewer through an entrance in Westopolis where they met up with Sonic and some of the Zone police. </p>
<p>After what felt like hours waiting in the zone police station, Zonic, the zone cop that looked eerily like Sonic, walked out to the two to explain what they were going to do with Charmy and the warehouse that he was found in. </p>
<p>“The zone police will take it from here, don’t worry though you two will still be  getting paid for your help.” Zonic said, handing the two an envelope with money in it. </p>
<p>Ignoring the slightly unethical and sketchy method of payment Espio turned to the zone cop folding his arms “ What about the child? What’s going to happen to him?” </p>
<p>Zonic sighed “ We have no choice, but to put him into the foster system.” he looked at Espio “Any other questions?” <br/>Espio looked at Vector noticing how the crocodile hand closed his fist looking both angered and upset. Espio knew why but now wasn’t the time to bring it up, instead he turned to look at Zonic again with a more sympathetic look in his eyes “ Is there anything else you could do? A Faster way to find a foster family even?” </p>
<p>Zonic shook his head. “ It’s highly unlikely to just find a foster family like that. With the new regulations we’d need to find a married couple who either rent or own an actual home or apartment. With the economy that’s not going to be easy to just randomly find anyone like that.” </p>
<p>Espio sighed, Zonic was right most people on mobius didn’t own homes in favor of alternate housing, Things like shacks,underwater settlements, hives, even caves were favored by many even if they didn’t exactly make good living situations for the younger generations it was far cheaper and easier to find living situations like that. </p>
<p>Espio couldn’t even think of anyone but him and Vector who owned actual houses, Sonic’s uncle Chuck owned a cabin but he wasn’t married so that plan fell through, Espio was running through a list of people who might be able to adopt Charmy in his head before Vector broke the silence. </p>
<p>“We’ll do it.” Vector said, placing his arm over Espio’s shoulder, “Me and My” He paused for a moment glancing over at Espio who was looking back at him with a look of shock and disbelief on his face. “ Me and My Husband will adopt the child.” </p>
<p>Zonic looked a bit surprised, “O-oh um, I’m not sure what the laws say about something like that. I’m sure you don’t have an official marriage license either.” He folded his arms in an almost smug manner. </p>
<p>Espio was about to speak but Vector quickly cut him off, “ While we may not have officiated it, we are planning to soon. If you wanted we could even officiate it right here and right now.” Vector said standing up angrily. “Isn’t that right darling?” Vector asked Espio the tone of his voice urging Espio to argee. </p>
<p>Espio stood up as well, slightly unsure of what he’s getting himself into. “ U-um yeah sure. Of course.” He looked at Vector, his expression full of confusion. </p>
<p>Zonic sighed “ Fine since you two are planning on it already I’ll make a special break in the rules.” He rolled his eyes walking towards his office. “I’ll get the adoption papers for you two please wait in here .”  As Zonic left the two alone while grabbing the papers. After a few moments the reality of the situation dawned on the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter does deal with some themes of Anxiety so if that makes you uncomfy please click away just in case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vector sat back down thinking for a moment. “ Did I really just do that?” He asked looking up at Espio who was still standing and processing the situation. </p><p>“I believe you just did.” Espio sighed putting his hands up to his face. “Vector what are we going to do.” </p><p>Vector chuckled “Get married I guess.” he smiled at Espio, who glared at him not really enjoying the humor. “Do you not get it?” </p><p>“ Oh i get it but no is not the time.” Espio growled angrily “ What are we going to do about the kid? Do you realize how hard raising a child is? And we aren’t even in a relationship let alone married.” Espio sat down angrily, his head in his hands. </p><p>“ I’m sorry, I just couldn't let them put this kid through the foster system.” Vector calmly said. “ I know it’s been better but I don’t want another child to go through the foster system like I did.” </p><p>“I know you don’t want to put this kid through that, but Vector we have friends we could have asked” Espio said, trying to sound calm but mostly failing. “ We could have asked Bunny and Antoine, they’ve been looking for a kid we could have asked them.” </p><p>Vector sighed “ I spoke in the heat of the moment I’m sorry.” He noticed the door to Zonic’s office opening again, he nudged Espio with his elbow to alert the chameleon just in case. “ </p><p>Zonic slapped the papers on the table, looking slightly angry. “ Fill these out.” He tossed a pen to Vector who began to fill out the papers. Zonic sat down on a chair that sat across from the two reptiles. “ I hope you two knows there’s also a fee for things like this.” He pointed to the 500 dollar mark on the top of the third page of forms. </p><p>Espio looked at it sighed,  He pulled out the money they had just been paid, took half of it and gave it back to Zonic who quickly flicked through the money making sure it was the correct amount before Vector passed the papers to Espio who quickly filled them out as well. Once finished Zonic took the papers and stood to leave. </p><p>“These will take a week to process, We’ll let you take the kid with you for now but he isn’t officially yours until we complete an inspection and a survey after a week of him being with you two. so don’t get too attached yet.” He turned and left the room quickly. </p><p>“ Vector we’ve got a week to figure this out so you better be thinking of a back up plan.” Espio said, glancing at the crocodile who gave a weak smile. “ We can’t afford to take care of a kid, we can hardly afford to take care of ourselves already even with Mighty’s help.” </p><p>“ I know Espio, I know.” Vector mumbles, putting his hands together in front of his face “ I panicked, and I will admit, when I was carrying that kid around he looked happy, and well that also made me happy.” Vector’s cheeks turned to a slightly darker shade of green. </p><p>Espio looked at Vector a little shocked “You’re already attached?” He sighed, shaking his head. “ You haven't even spoken to the kid and you’re attached. Vector I understand not wanting the kid to go through the foster system, but we can find other ways.” </p><p>Vector looked at Espio, a look of sadness spreading across his face, “ Espio let’s give this a try at least. I know it’s going to be weird with us faking a marriage but it’s only for a certain amount of time right? We just let the kid grow until he’s 18 then we admit the truth.” </p><p>Espio sighed angrily “ I’m not even going to start with how immoral this is Vector, but as a detective you should know that this isn’t exactly legal, what do the zone police do when they find out we’ve faked a marriage to raise a child for those ten years Vector.” Espio was going to say more but Zonic and Charmy emerged from a room next to Zonic’s office. </p><p>Charmy looked over at the two reptiles nervously hiding behind the zone cops leg. Zonic handed them a paper giving them instructions on how the adoption process was going to go and the standard that their home needed to meet along with a paper for Charmy to fill out about how he felt about the family as the week went on. After he handed them these papers he asked them to leave so he could continue with his work. </p><p>Vector and Espio left the station nervously, Espio occasionally glaring at Vector as the three made their way to their house. No one said anything mostly because of the nerves of now having a child with them for Vector and the anger Espio felt at that moment stopped either from talking. Charmy nervously held onto Vector’s hand, having to fly a small distance off the ground to reach his hand but the bee made it work. </p><p>Espio opened the door to their small house and walked in picking up a few things off the ground mumbling about how Vector would have to be cleaner if he really wanted to keep Charmy under their care. </p><p>Vector led the nervous bee to the kitchen while Espio hurriedly turned his own room into one for Charmy Espio wasn’t happy about it but it would take less time for him to do it compared to having to turn Vector’s room into something hospitable. </p><p>Vector sat Charmy down at the table before opening the fridge and asking “ Anything you want to eat… kiddo?” He paused for a moment before mumbling to himself “ What am I doing this was a horrible idea, I know nothing about raising a kid.” He was finally coming to terms with the situation, his previous confidence being replaced by an anxiety that felt like a pit in his stomach. </p><p>He took a deep breath, shutting the fridge looking at Charmy who was simply looking up at him innocently, his head slightly tilted to the side. Vector couldn’t help but smile, even though the anxiety and fear that was welling up Charmy’s innocent look brought a smile to his face, he was sure the kid could bring a smile to anyones’ faces like this. </p><p>He sat down across from Charmy grabbing a glass of water and taking a sip of it before speaking “ Not one of those talkative kids huh?” He smiled “ You and Espio will get along great then.” </p><p>Charmy tilted his head before raising his hands and signing “I’m sorry, I don’t know english.” Charmy signed slowly not sure if Vector would even understand him. </p><p>Vector nodded, realizing that since Charmy was a bee sign language would be his main language since most bees don’t learn english until they are grown since it’s only useful when outside of the hive, and young bees had no need for it since they were not normally allowed to leave the hive. </p><p>Vector raised his hands signing a response. “ I apologize, I didn’t think about that.” He paused for a moment remembering the signs “ No worries, me and Espio are fluent. We can talk like this just fine.” </p><p>Charmy’s eyes lit up he looked at Vector in awe, as he made his response “ I’ve never seen anyone but bees sign. That’s so cool” He looked excited to find someone who knows how to sign like him. </p><p>Vector paused for a moment, if no one else had signed to him did Charmy even know what’s going on? Vector thought for a moment about how to reply before he made a careful response. “ Do you know what’s going on right now? </p><p>Charmy tilted his head “ I’m at your house? Something about you taking care of me is what the policeman's paper said.” He signed curiously “ You’re a babysitter until my parents come back right?” </p><p>Vector bit his lip, he realized Charmy didn’t know what was going on. How he was going to tell Charmy about what was really going on. He felt that anxiety build up in his chest again, a fear of telling the kid what was really going on. Flashbacks of Vector being a child around Charmy’s age and finding out that he had to leave his home, he wouldn’t be able to return until he became an adult. His hands started shaking. He tried to sign a response but his hands were too shaky to make any legible words. His breathing became heavy until he felt a pair of hands wrap around him. </p><p>Charmy had flown over the table and hugged Vector. Vector hugged the small be in return, tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t want the first “family moment” he had with Charmy to be him crying but he couldn’t stop the tears. </p><p>Espio returned into the room in an angry mood but that vanished when he saw Vector crying while hugging Charmy, “ Is everything ok Vector.” Espio walked over placing his hand on Vector’s shoulder. </p><p>Vector slowly pushed Charmy away wiping the tears away from his face. “ Yeah I’m fine, a lot has happened today and this kid reminds me of myself at his age. Those aren’t exactly good memories” </p><p>Espio looked at him, a look of sympathy spread across his face. “ I’m sorry Vector,” Espio said calmly, he hated seeing how these memories hurt his closest friend. “ You go take a break and I’ll show the kid around ok? Take time to yourself until you feel better.” </p><p>Vector shook his head “ No, no  Espio I’m fine don’t worry about it.” Vector gave a small smile, but he was quickly shot down by a more commanding tone from Espio. </p><p>“No, you need time to yourself and you shouldn’t bottle it up.” Espio said, folding his arms. “ I’m not taking no for an answer, you need to calm down for a bit so you feel better.” </p><p>Vector sighed, he knew he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. He sighed and stood up “ Alright if you say so Espio.” He slowly walked off to his room, Espio giving him  a small smile and saying it’s all ok, he just needed some time alone. Vector knew he would much rather have people around but after so long of convincing Espio he would need time alone Espio began to believe it and respected his wishes. </p><p>Espio turned to Charmy who looked confused as to what was going on, Espio smiled and signed to Charmy “ He’s been through a lot, it's best we leave him alone for some time” Espio had almost said it  outloud but unlike Vector he remembered that young bees don’t know anything but sign language at their age.</p><p>Charmy nodded “ I hope he’s ok” Charmy responded, pausing for a moment not sure what to tell Espio next “ You’re Espio right?” </p><p>Espio nodded “ I am Espio, my friend that you just saw is Vector.” He signed quickly, before pulling food out of the fridge to make some dinner for the three.</p><p>Charmy floated in the air around Espio watching him make food before tapping on the chameleon's shoulder to tell him “ Thank you for being my babysitters, both you and your husband seem very nice.” </p><p>Espio coughed in surprise, he had forgotten that he and Vector were now ‘married’. He looked over at Charmy thinking about how to respond before signing “We’re more than happy to help, but did you say babysitting you?”</p><p>Charmy nodded “ Of course, I didn’t read much of those papers but they said you and your husband were taking care of me.” He paused as he landed on the counter to rest his wings. “ Until my mom and dad come back, right?” </p><p>Espio froze realizing what had caused Vector to be upset before he had come into the room, his mind raced for a moment, if he told the truth it would crush the kid, but if he lied that would just lead to more pain later for Charmy. </p><p>Espio fumbled with his wording  like Vector had done before. He wasn’t sure how to phrase it, he couldn’t imagine being the one to break the news like that to a child. </p><p>Charmy responded first making sure Espio was looking at him before he responded “ It’s ok, I understand if you don’t want to talk about it. I don’t know what made you two upset talking about just babysitting me but I hope you two will be ok.” </p><p>Espio looked at Charmy with a small very forced smile, “ Thank you.” He signed not wanting to be rude to the small bee, even though he knew he needed to tell Charmy the truth. He turned to continue working deciding that for today Charmy had been through enough he’ll tell him tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gonna put this here real quick, I updated the wrong story so for anyone looking for that fourth chapter out at the moment. I was supposed to update my other story and accidentally put that here when not paying attention I deeply apologize about that, mainly because my other story is not even in the same universe as this story so that might have been confusing for anyone</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Espio finished making dinner with Charmy flying around the kitchen exploring for a bit before Espio turned on the Tv for him. Charmy, having been sheltered inside his hive for so long, didn't know what Tv was and was mesmerized by it. His eyes widened in awe watching the people on the tv, it was the first time Espio had even heard Charmy make noise as he make a noise similar to “whoooaaa”. Espio smiled as he finished dinner finding the bee’s excitement very amusing. </p><p>He finished their dinner which was just chili dogs, hot dogs that he boiled and chili from a can that he heated up. It wasn’t anything grand but if they had Sonic over then it would have been considered a party at least to the hedgehog. Espio made Charmy and Vector plates of food and placed them on the table before telling Charmy to eat while he went and got Vector. Charmy looked a bit upset to walk away from the t.v but he was also excited to eat, so after a moment he flew over to the table. </p><p>Espio knocked on the door to Vector’s room before opening it peeking inside to make sure the crocodile was okay. Vector was sitting on the edge of his bed, he took a moment to notice Espio as he was still slightly crying, but the second he saw Espio he immediately wiped away his tears in a poor effort to seem better when Espio walked into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey dude.” Vector said, forcing his voice to sound  like he hadn’t just been crying “I uh didn’t hear you knock.” </p><p>Espio gave a small frown “ I’m sorry, I should have knocked a little louder.” He took a step into the messy room evading several cans of various beverages as he did. “Just wanted to tell you dinner is ready, and I hope you’re feeling better.” </p><p>Vector nodded “ I’m fine just needed a minute.” He chuckled “ Some good food should help too” He stood up to leave but Espio stopped him.</p><p>“One more thing.” Espio sighed, he looked slightly nervous as he said this, after a moment of silence he sighed and shook his head “ Never mind I’ll talk to you about it later.” </p><p>Before Vector could even process it, Espio was gone, the crocodile scratched his head slightly confused, before he took a deep breath and left the room. Dinner was dull, no one making any sound while eating. Charmy was the first to finish, but the bee happily waited for his caretakers to finish eating before saying that he was feeling a little sleepy. </p><p>Vector chuckled as he and Espio showed Charmy his new room. “ You’d think he’d be full of energy after sleeping all day like he did.” </p><p>Espio didn’t respond as he signed to Charmy “ I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” He smiled at Charmy, who had almost instantly fallen asleep. “Sleep well kiddo.” Espio signed before leaving the room, Vector following suit. </p><p>Espio walked into the living room pillow and blankets in his arms, he placed his things on the couch before turning to Vector who had followed him. “ Did you need something?” Espio asked, folding his arms. </p><p>Vector gave a small smile trying to balance out Espio’s annoyance with it. “ I just wanted to say.” He paused not sure how to phrase it “ I, um, I guess I just wanted to say thank you.” </p><p>Espio raised an eyebrow “ Thank me for what?” Espio’s voice still had a hint of annoyance in it “ I make dinner every night, nothing to thank me for.” </p><p>“ No I mean about, the whole adoption thing that I’ve roped you into.” Vector said, sounding a little guilty “ You just went with it back there, and now your in this for the long run and I-” </p><p>“We’re just doing what’s right.” Espio interrupted “ It was rushed and we could have done this with more planning but we’re still doing what’s right.” He unfolded his arms, making the tension in the room slightly less tense. </p><p>“ I know we could have planned this better, and found someone else. Everything today has just been a blur ” Vector sighed making an effort to avoid eye contact  “ Now we’re supposedly married and have a child now. Just yesterday we weren’t anything more than coworkers.” </p><p>Espio nodded “ A lot has happened, nothing we can do about it now.” He paused taking a slightly nervous deep breath “ Why did you use me as your spouse anyway, I thought you and Vanilla were starting to ‘get more serious’ as you put it”<br/>
Vector paused, he wasn’t actually sure, he’d spent a while asking the same question. “ I’m not entirely sure, at the time you just felt like the best option I guess.” Vector answered shrugging “ I mean if I said Vanilla was my to be wife that could cause complications with telling her and all of that, so you were my best option. …. I think” </p><p>Espio sighed, he looked a little upset but Vector shrugged that off as Espio still angry about adopting a child with zero preparation. “ Well I should get sleep.” Espio muttered “ We’ll talk more in the morning.” </p><p>“Are you sure? I mean we should probably talk about this more and prepare for tomorrow.” Vector said, slightly surprised Espio wasn’t the one suggesting this. </p><p>“ Tails is heading over to hang out with Charmy tomorrow, we can talk then.” Espio said, not turning to face Vector “ I called Sonic earlier he said he’d send Tails over to show Charmy around, it’ll give us some down time” and with that Espio laid down on the couch rolling himself up in covers, he didn’t say a word but Vector could tell he was being told to leave again. </p><p>Vector walked off to his room, silently thinking as he did so. He still wasn’t sure exactly why he chose Espio, he was sure Vanilla wouldn’t mind helping raise another child, Cream would have loved a sibling and Vector would just be helping his relationship with Vanilla that he had been trying to build, so why Espio. He knew he had a reason at the time, for how impulsive he can be he’s usually not one to make a decision without some thought about it beforehand. </p><p>Vector sighed walking into his room, “ It doesn’t matter, what’s been done is done.” He mumbled as he slowly shut his door behind him. “ Maybe if I keep telling myself that I can get through this without too much thought.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long wait, I got sidetracked, but now that I have some time to myself with the holidays coming up you can expect more of this story soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Vector was woken up around noon by the sound of Espio and Tails talking in the living room, He slowly left his room sleepily, waving good morning at Tails and Espio who were talking to each other in the kitchen. He began making himself a cup of coffee when Espio directed his attention towards him. </p><p>“Good morning Vector, would you mind sitting with us, Tails has some advice that Amy wants him to give us.” Espio’s voice was calm, the anger from yesterday seemingly gone for the moment. </p><p>Vector nodded, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Espio while still drinking his coffee. “ What advice are we being given?” Vector asked, just now starting to fully wake up. </p><p>“Well  first Amy wants me to tell you both that she better be the maid of honor at your wedding.”  Tails giggled for a moment “ She didn’t but you know she will when you two have to officiate this.” </p><p>Vector sighed, “ Tails please don’t tell me you think we’re actually together?”  Vector whispered after taking another sip of coffee. </p><p>Tails shook his head. “ I know you two are faking this so you can adopt Charmy” Tails paused for a moment “ However I know a few people that don’t know that.” </p><p>Both Espio and Vector looked a little shocked as Tails said this, Espio responded as Vector didn’t look like he would be able to “ Tails what do you mean not everyone knows we’re faking this?” Espio asked quickly “ How many people even know about this?” </p><p>Tails shifted in his seat a little “ Well, I told Amy because she’s good with advice and things like that. She only told Blaze because she couldn’t keep anything from her.” Tails said looking to the side knowing this next part wouldn’t be good news for the two “ And of course Sonic knows, and well I’m not sure how many people he’s told.” </p><p>Espio sighed thinking for a moment “ It hasn’t even been 24 hours and things have already gotten out of hand” He looked over at Vector expecting to see some sort of reaction on the crocodile’s face but Vector hadn’t fully taken in the information yet. “ Well that’s not the point, what was that advice Amy wanted to give us Tails.” </p><p>“Oh right, I had forgotten about that.” Tails paused, remembering what exactly Amy had wanted him to tell them “It was just two things, but she wanted me to let you know she can get him into a school near here, and that if you ever go off on a mission she or Blaze are always happy to take care of Charmy until you come back.” </p><p>Vector chuckled “ She’ll let you save the world with Sonic but a kid coming with us on an investigation is off limits?” Vector asked as he chuckled hoping Tails and Espio knew this was a joke. </p><p>Espio sighed “ We weren’t planning on bringing him along anyway.” Espio looked over at Charmy who was still happily watching tv in their living room. “ Well we should let you get going Tails, are you sure you're okay hanging out with Charmy for a few hours today?” Espio asked this while standing up to go get Charmy. </p><p>“ I’ll be fine. It’ll be nice for me and Cream to be around another kid our age.” Tails responded smiling. “ I’m sure Charmy will be happy to make new friends too” </p><p>Vector took a final sip of coffee before speaking “ Wait Cream will be with you? Is Vanilla there as well?” Vector curiously asked, receiving an elbow to the arm from Espio. “ All I was going to say was Hello to her.” </p><p>Tails chuckled “ She won't be with us today, said she had some errands to run, she trusts Gemerl to keep watch for the day.”  </p><p>Vector looked a little upset as he heard this “Oh well if you see her, you know what to say.” Vector said before he turned to see Espio looking at him with a disappointed look on his face </p><p>Espio signed to Charmy that he would be spending the day with Tails, the small bee looked excited to be meeting someone new he buzzed over and waved hello to Tails who signed a greeting in response. </p><p>Tails looked up happily at Espio “ We should get going then, I’m sure you two have a lot to do today.” Tails said as he and Charmy moved over to the front door. “ We’ll be back in a few hours, if we need anything I’ll call you Espio.” </p><p>Espio waved goodbye as the two left the house “ Thank you again for this Tails, it really helps.” Espio smiled as the two walked off, closing the front door once they had walked a few feet from the house, his smile vanishing as he did so. </p><p>“What's with the grumpy face Espio?” Vector asked while he placed his now empty coffee mug in the sink. “We have some time to plan what to do next, I thought this is what you wanted?” </p><p>“Yes I wanted to plan what we’re doing next, but what are you doing?” Espio asked angrily “ If you start flirting with Vanilla again, we’ll get caught and then what will happen to Charmy?” </p><p>“No one is going to know.” Vector responded, rolling his eyes. “ What are the zone police going to show up at our door the second I think about flirting with anyone again?” </p><p>Espio was going to give a sarcastic response but wasn’t able to as they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Vector and Espio nearly jumped as the someone knocked on the door, Espio giving Vector a glare before he slowly opened the door, slightly scared to find out who was standing behind the door.</p><p>The second the door was open Vector asked “Vanilla what are you doing here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vanilla what are you doing here?” Vector asked in a worried tone“ Tails said you had errands to run.” </p><p>Vanilla smiled at him “ Well I just wanted to stop by, and say it’s so kind of you to adopt a child like this” She walked past Espio as she spoke “ I’m sure you’ll make a great father.”</p><p>Espio cleared his throat as he shut the door behind Vanilla “ We’ll make good fathers.” Espio commented. </p><p>“Of course both of you will do great. Charmy is so lucky to have you two.” Vanilla said, smiling down at Espio. </p><p>Vector chuckled “ Well of course me and Espio aren’t actually together, we’re just faking it for Charmy.” Vector said, sounding embarrassed as he spoke.” </p><p>Vanilla giggled “ Oh of course I know, Miss Amy explained it all over the phone this morning.” Vanilla spoke with a soft smile on her face “ If you two ever do need help, I’ll be a phone call away. Who knows maybe I can be a third parent to Charmy.” </p><p>Espio scoffed “ Don’t let Zonic hear that, he’d be more than happy to change Charmies parents so it isn’t the two of us.” Espio commented as he walked over to the kitchen. </p><p>“ Well who knows maybe one day either of you might want an out. ” Vanilla responded  “ Relationships that are rushed into never seem to last.” </p><p>Espio rolled his eyes “ Well I certainly agree with that. Things need to be carefully planned out.” Espio commented before he began to clean the dishes that were left in the sink from that morning. </p><p>Vector had started looking very uncomfortable with Vanilla and Espio sounding like they were throwing passive aggressive comments at each other. He wasn’t sure why Espio had taken such a defensive stance against Vanilla but he wasn’t going to question it, he had already received enough glares from Espio to last him the rest of the week. He was pulled from his thoughts by another knock on the door, this one being more forceful than when Vanilla had arrived. </p><p>Vector was the one to open the door this time, “ Oh hello Zonic, what are you doing here?” Vector awkwardly greeted the zone cop as Zonic walked into the house. </p><p>Zonic looked around, an almost angry look across his face. “ I’m just dropping by for an early inspection, saves me time later in the week.” Zonic scanned the room suspiciously “ Where is the child anyway?” </p><p>“Oh well he’s with a babysitter right now, We’re making plans to put him through school at the moment.” Vector said, looking up at Espio for help dealing with the zone cop.</p><p>“ Hmm, wow I didn’t expect you two to get this far in only one night.”  Zonic commented “ Where is his room, I need to inspect that to make sure it meets health and safety codes while I’m here” </p><p>“It’s the first room down the hall on the left.” Espio said, walking to Vector’s side, Zonic walked down the hall so Espio could whisper to Vector “ It’s a good thing we gave him my room, no way we could have cleaned yours fast enough.” </p><p>Vector nodded “Thank you again for doing that.” Vector responded as the two walked down the hall following Zonic to Charmy’s room. Vector turning to Vanilla before reaching the hall “ We’ll be right back Vanilla.” She nodded as Vector walked over to Zonic as the zone cop looked around the room for a moment before turning to Espio and Vector. </p><p>“ Well the room looks up to code, but what’s the progress on the marriage licence. You two need to get that before the week is over otherwise you won’t be able to keep raising the kid.” Zonic said sternly as he wrote something down in his notepad. </p><p>“We’ll have it by the end of the week.” Espio responded, making a mental note that he’d need to talk about that with Vector later. </p><p>Vector stepped forward glancing at Espio for a moment before speaking “ Zonic, can I ask a hypothetical question?” Vector asked, avoiding Espio’s suspicious look. Zonic finished writing before nodding to Vector letting him speak. “ Well what if one parent legally marries someone else? Can you transfer the adoption over to that family? Or is that not possible.” </p><p>Zonic paused for a moment “ Well, I suppose it is possible to arrange something like that. It’s certainly not something that anyone would expect to happen however so I don’t think there are regulations on that.” </p><p>Vector chuckled “ Of course I would never do that, just curious is all. As a detective it is in my nature to learn more.” Vector smiled glancing to the side to catch a glimpse of Espio looking at Vector in disbelief. </p><p>Zonic rolled his eyes not caring how Espio had reacted to that question, “Well I need to be heading back to the station. Don’t want to be here longer than I have to be.” Zonic said pushing past Espio and Vector. “ If you have any other questions find me at the station or something.” </p><p>“ I’ll show you out sir.” Vanilla said as she opened the door for Zonic. She looked up at Espio and Vector giving them a small smile. </p><p>Espio quickly turned to Vector when Vanilla turned to say something to Zonic. “ Vector what was that?” Espio whispered, doing his best not to be heard by Vanilla. </p><p>“ What do you mean? I just asked a question.” Vector shrugged dismissing Espio’s anger. </p><p>“ Do you not realize how suspicious that must have sounded, Vector??” Espio hissed “ Even if you did manage to find someone else to replace me, how would you explain that to Charmy?” </p><p>“Charmy is a child, I’m sure he would understand.” Vector paused for a moment “ And what do you mean replace you? We aren’t actually together. This is fake.” Vector retorted glaring back at Espio, the tension between the two only being halted by Vanilla asking a question. </p><p>“Is everything okay you two?” Vanilla asked, still holding her soft smile as she stepped towards the two. </p><p>Espio sighed “ Yes everything is fine Vanilla thank you for asking.” Espio walked past her towards the kitchen leaving Vector and Vanilla to talk alone. </p><p>“ Don’t worry about him Vanilla. Just a small spat between roommates is all.” Vector chuckled “Would you like me to walk you out Vanilla? I don’t want to keep you and we still have some things to work out with Charmy needing schooling and all.” </p><p>“ Oh, of course. I should leave you two be for a bit.” Vanilla smiled as she made her way towards the door, turning to face Espio as she walked “ It was nice to see you today Espio.”  Espio simply nodded without saying anything. </p><p>Vector opened the door and the two walked out of the house together. “ It was nice to see you Vanilla, and I’ll be sure to call if we do ever need help raising Charmy, we aren’t exactly experts in parenting.” Vector chuckled watching Vanilla walk onto the lawn. </p><p>“ I’m always happy to help Vector.” Vanilla smiled, looking to the side at the lawn. “ You know, your lawn would make for a really nice garden. Maybe something you or Espio could help Charmy with.” </p><p>Vector paused for a moment before remembering something he wanted to talk to Vanilla about, “ Oh wait Vanilla, I wanted to ask you something.” Vector called out, jogging after her for a moment. </p><p>Vanilla turned “ Is this about what I heard you talking to Zonic about?” Vanilla softened her tone, looking up as  Vector nodded in response. “ Look Vector I’m very flattered, but I want to ask you something before you ask me this question.” </p><p>“What do you want to ask me?” Vector asked, slightly confused. </p><p>“ I want to ask that you wait to ask me until the end of the week.” Vanilla asked, her smile still holding as she spoke “ I want you to wait and make sure you want this.” </p><p>Vector looked confused “ I wouldn’t be asking you now if I thought I didn’t want this.” He took a step forward confidently “ I know you’d be a good parent to Charmy, and I do feel bad for dragging Espio into this with me.” </p><p>Vanilla smiled “ That’s exactly why I’m asking you to wait, Vector, you aren’t doing this because you want to raise Charmy with me it’s because you’re worried about Espio.” Vanilla responded confident in what she was telling Vector. “ I’m happy to help and if we need to fake a marriage to raise Charmy then I’ll fake it with you, but only if you’re certain that you and Espio won’t work together as parents.” </p><p>Vector sighed “ Alright I see what you mean, but with how me and Espio have been fighting recently I’ll probably be seeing you next Sunday.” </p><p>Vanilla chuckled “ Well you never know.” She looked off towards the lawn again, where she had suggested they plant a garden. “ Despite how he may act upfront, Espio seems pretty dedicated to raising Charmy, and I stand by what I said earlier you and Espio will be great fathers :</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>